Cut The Riff Raff
Cut The Riff Raff is the Fourteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX and the First episode of the second season. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are shopping in a grocery store, talking about how good it is to have gotten rid of Vulkanus. "I can't believe we let him-- I let him become such a threat" Ben said. "Ben, it was all of our fault. Kevin and I should have realised it was a fake message, we have to deal with them all the time" Gwen said to comfort Ben. Then Ben's Ultimatrix began beeping. He answered and a hologram of Azmuth popped out. "Tennyson. After your work in defeating Adwaita I told you I would reward you. Well right now I am- TENNYSON STOP THAT!" Azmuth shouted. Ben was fidgeting with the Ultimatrix. "I'm just trying to make your hologram clearer" Ben said. "As I was saying. Right now I am working on your reward. It is a brand new function for the MEGATRIX, Tennyson you will soon be able to create your own species" Azmuth told him. Ben was excited but still focusing on the Ultimatrix. "Thanks! That will be so cool creating my own species. What about a planet, will I be able to transform into them?" Ben asked. "Well, yes. We will create a planet for them and you will have a DNA sample in the codon stream." As Azmuth finished explaining a hologram popped up. "Whoa" Ben said. A small, very muscular, blue alien with a hover board popped up. Ben pressed down the Ultimatrix "Riff Raff!" "Oh no, he has gotten hold of the Norpholian DNA. Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, try to avoid letting Ben transform into that alien!" Azmuth told them, then his hologram disappeared. When Gwen and Kevin looked over Ben was flying around on his hover board. "Wow, I like this alien!" Ben said, then he had a suddern urge to give Kevin the biggest wedgie EVER. He flew around behind Kevin, grabbed his underpants and jumped ontop of his pants. Kevin's eyes watered. "I can taste my underwear" He said. Ben appologised and explained he had no control, it was Riff Raff's personality. As Kevin pulled his trunks out of his butt three masked men ran in with machine guns. "EVERYONE GET DOWN! IF NO ONE DOBS, WE WON'T HURT YOUS!" Riff Raff got up and corrected them, "yous isn't a word, you could have said 'We won't hurt anyone' or something like that." One of the thieves realised it was Ben Tennyson. He told his friends and they all began shooting at Riff Raff. Gwen and Kevin shouted but as the bullets hit Riff Raff's bulging muscles they ricochetted. Riff Raff laughed and flew towards them, he then knocked each of them down. The whole store cheered as Riff Raff raised each thief up using one finger for each, he then flew towards the local police station. Gwen and Kevin were driving towards Kevin's house to give his mother the groceries when the saw Riff Raff flying over them. "Great, are we ever going to get Ben out of that form?" Kevin complained. "It's Ditto all over again" Gwen said rolling her eyes. Riff Raff flew towards the Bellwood plumbers station. When he got there he saw his grandpa. Grandpa instantly held up a gun but Riff Raff said "Steady slick, it's me, Ben." Grandpa was dumbfounded by Ben's newest alien. "Sorry, sport. You shouldn't scare me like that." Ben reverted to human and had a nice long conversation with his grandpa. After giving Kevin's mother her groceries, the couple returned to Gwen's house. Her house had recently been upgraded to hold a training facility. As Gwen practised her spells Kevin trained his fighting skills in her training room. After Kevin warmed up he activated a holographic arena where he had to use his Osmosian powers to get through a town defeating aliens. Kevin lifted his hand to his plumbers badge and absorbed a sample of Sapphire. He then began taking down the holographic aliens one by one. Gwen continued studying her spells. She used her powers to create a snake the size of Grey Matter and recited a spell that would make it spy on an enemy and then grow to enormous sizes and shoot mana. She tested it out. "Sulla Spia, Kevin Levin" The small snake slithered around her, then across her bed, up her wall and through a crack up to the third story of her house. Kevin had defeated the final alien and was waiting for the big boss when Gwen's snake slithered past him. "Ha, this?" Then the snake grew to be larger than Kevin and shoot a mana blast at him through it's eyes. Kevin jumped back and created a sapphire spiked ball and smashed the snake in half. Down stairs Gwen was concentrating on the snake. When it smashed she fell to the ground. "Ow! KEVIN!" she shouted. Kevin realised it was her snake and appologised. As he walked down the stairs to hug her they were teleported to a plumbers academy right above Earth. Meanwhile, Max had just finished talking on his plumbers badge when he informed Ben there had been an incident at the plumbers academy above Earth and Ben's assistance was needed. "No probs, Grandpa." Ben transformed into Riff Raff again, jumped on his hoverboard and flew out into space. When Riff Raff landed Gwen and Kevin had just finished teleporting. "What's going on" the three asked. They all heard a crash and looked into the distance. Manny, who had red eyes, was bashing all the students and teachers. Gwen created a mana wolf and told it to fight alongside her. The two then began fighting Manny. Kevin absorbed Taedenite and joined in. Riff Raff sat back and watched as they got their butts kicked. When they needed his help most, Riff Raff flew towards them. With one punch he knocked Manny out cold. Manny soon got up and as Riff Raff went to punch him once more the Ultimatrix glitched and timed out. "What? You are on Master Control! You don't time out?" Then Ben realised an Ultimatrix on Manny. "Albedo, how did you get out?" Albedo's Ultimatrix interfered with Ben's causing him to time out. Ben asked Kevin for his plumbers badge, with the MEGATRIX it couldn't be interfered with. Ben selected the Riff Raff hologram and pushed down. He transformed slowly. Ben shrunk, his clothes turned black, he grew fins out of his head. "Ditto! Wait, Ditto?" Ben said confused. "Even though you have your fancy MEGAMATRIX doesn't mean I can't still interfere by making you mistransform. Ditto growled. Being enhanced all his clones had different nervous systems and all lived seperately. Manny punched a clone, "Hey, I didn't feel that!" Ben said. Then he cloned himself ten more times. They all raised their hands. The bulbs on their shoulders glew a brighter green and they all shot beams from their palms at Manny. Albedo, as Ghostfreak, unmerged with Manny just in time. He then flew away. Ditto reverted to normal. "Everybody, listen up! Someone get Manny to the infermery. Now put a force field so that no one can get in, no one can get out" Ben instructed. Everyone listened. The team then left to search for Albedo. Alan showed up and said he wanted some priceless revenge. The four all began searching. As they searched Ben became Riff Raff for a third time, to search faster. As he flew around Albedo looked around the corner. He scrolled through the Ultimatrix and become Riff Raff himself. After Ben passed Albedo flew out and confronted Alan, Gwen and Kevin. "Did you find him?" Kevin asked. "No but he found you" Albedo said. Kevin absorbed Iron. "Ironman! Not!" He then created a brick out of his hand and smashed Albedo in the face. As Riff Raff it felt like a small pinch. Gwen created a Vaxasaurian to defeat him. Albedo knocked Kevin cold with a kick. He was injured by the Vaxasaurian but still smashed it to bits. Then Alan burned him. Riff Raff became Heatblast and began fighting fire on fire. Ben came around the corner and interrupted the fight. He grabbed the Heatblast with red eyes and pounded it until he passed out. When Albedo woke up he was tied up with a mana rope. Ben was in his human form and Gwen, Kevin and Alan had angry looks on their faces. Albedo used the voice control to become Ghostfreak again. Ghostfreak phased through the ropes. Ben tried becoming Riff Raff again but he mistransformed to Ghostfreak. He sighed and wondered what advantage Ghostfreak had against Ghostfreak. He phased through a wall, chasing after Albedo. Ghostfreak bumped into Ghostfreak. Intangible on intangible doesn't work. Albedo got angry and hissed. Ben opened his chest and shot a blast at Albedo. He began burning and disintegrating. Ben became Upgrade and merged with Albedo's Ultimatrix, pulling out the core. Albedo reverted to his human form and was then locked up in a temporary prison until real plumbers could come take him to Incarcecon. Ben, Gwen and Kevin said their goodbyes. "There are teleporter pods over there but none go to earth" one of the teachers said. Ben laughed and dialed in Upgrade but mistransformed to Riff Raff. "Riff Raff? The one time today that I don't want him I get him." Gwen and Kevin laughed and said "I know a teleportatition spell." Riff Raff challenged them to a race and flew out. As Gwen conjured up the spell Kevin said "He had better cut the Riff Raff!" Major Events *Ben unlocks Riff Raff for the first time *Ben uses Riff Raff for the first time *Azmuth reveals a new function he is working on *Ben is told of his reward for his work during the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX the Video Game *Albedo escapes Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Grandpa Max *Manny Armstrong *Alan Albright Villains *Vulkanus (Mentioned) *Manny Armstrong *Albedo Aliens Used By Ben *Riff Raff ( First Appearance; x4; Last time mistransformation, selected alien Upgrade) *Ditto (Mistransformation, Selected alien was Riff Raff; Enhanced with MEGATRIX *Ghostfreak (Mistransformation, selected alien was Riff Raff) *Upgrade By Albedo *Ghostfreak (x2) *Riff Raff *Heatblast Abilities used by Kevin *Sapphire *Taedenite *Iron Creatures made by Gwen *Snake *Wolf *Vaxasaurian Trivia *The episode is named after the last line in the episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Season Premieres